


Snowflake’s white sin

by SpookyStar29



Series: Chocolate, Jade and Marshmallow-fluff [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cuddles, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jack has a weakness for white, Kinkyness, Kisses, pizzalove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/pseuds/SpookyStar29
Summary: Jack realizes she has a thing for Hollis in white jeans and she decides it's time for some affection ...
Relationships: Hollis Mann/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Chocolate, Jade and Marshmallow-fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Snowflake’s white sin

She loved evenings. Cozy evenings with a cup of coffee or apple cider in her hand, snuggled up on the couch, everything peaceful.  
It was September – one of her favorite months apart from the obvious summer ones. She loved the varied leaves, the way they turned the world into a sea of different colors, to catch some last sunrays, listening to the rain pattering against the windows.  
The best part of her evenings was that she wasn’t alone anymore – and she had been alone for way to long, or with the wrong people, or in the wrong city, whatever.

She was home earlier and was now sitting cross legged on the bed, just finished her report a few minutes ago, laptop still on her nightstand. She had taken a shower before and now was in her comfy yoga-trousers and a white tank top, rubbing lotion on her cheeks.

Until her attention faded to her absolutely perfect human strolling in, dressed in white jeans and a dark blue t-shirt.  
“You know, that bedroom joined bathroom really was the best idea”, Hollis said as she was making her way to the bathroom.

Jack smirked as she leered down her girlfriend’s figure. “I hope the design of my home isn’t the only thing you like about me.”  
She adored the fact they didn’t even bother saying “hello” to each other anymore, just casually catching up on something or starting a conversation as if they had never been apart.  
“You bet it isn’t”, Hollis called back.

Since her apartment was big enough for the both of them and Hollis didn’t hung on her and her once fiance’s things either, they had decided she’d move in. Spared them costs, and Hollis – she wasn’t sure if that was due to her 22 years army experience or just because she was such a generally easy person – didn’t even take up much more space. Now Jack was glad she had decided to go for this apartment and not the one she had thought about first before moving to DC. There was enough space in the bathroom, and all they had done was buying a new wardrobe. Even the shower was big enough for them together.  
And they used it. A lot.

Hollis returned about a minute later. She had freed herself from makeup, was barefoot now and pulled her hair into a ponytail. As she came closer Jack almost unconsciously changed her position, feat now touching each other – as if her body was reacting to her.  
_Unconsciously?_  
Yeah, sure, Jack.

“You look _so good_ in those jeans”, she signed – or more growled.  
Considering Hollis’ frown and the glimmer in her jade eyes it had been the latter.  
“Oh. I do?”  
Jack tilted her eyebrow. “Don’t even try to play the innocent. You know exactly what impacts your doings and your outfits have.”  
Hollis smirked. A overly sinful smirk.  
She made the move before Jack’s mind could even plant any idea into her head. Her knees touched the mattress and her heartbeat went wild as she came crawling closer. Jack reacted to her movements in reverse, leaning back while she climbed on top of her.  
“Someone’s needy today”, Hollis whispered, more stated it as a fact.  
Jack grinned, catching her lips. “I am always needy when it comes to you.”  
“You already getting into snowflake-mode?”, Hollis grumbled into her ear.  
Her lower belly twitched as she felt her lover’s teeth softly scraping down her throat. “Honey I’m a constant snowflake whenever I only look at you.”

Hollis pulled back and sat up, straddling her hips. Jack just stared up at her, then slowly reaching out to caress her thighs.  
“So … is this going somewhere?” She let her eyes wander from her legs over the black belt, watching the light playing with the silver square-shaped buckle, up her torso, catching her eyes.  
“Well. What do you want?”, Hollis asked as a matter of fact.  
Jack didn’t have to think twice. She pointed at her. “You out of that shirt.”  
She saw Hollis’ eyes flicker. “I have a better idea.”  
Oh, she knew that gaze.  
That adventurous stare. A small lift of her chin followed.  
“What am I wearing?”  
Jack knew exactly what she meant by _that_.  
“Hm …” Without any shame or hesitation she stared at her bust. „Either black or indigo.“  
Hollis stared back at her.  
Then, without breaking eye contact, she reached behind her back, under her shirt, to undo the clasp.  
“A miss is as good as a mile.“ She pulled the straps down her arms and Jack’s eyes followed the dark violet lace bra being tossed away before she settled her gaze back on … well, where her eyes had been the last view seconds.

Then something shifted. Hollis bend over so she could brace herself with her hands next to her shoulders.  
Jack still didn’t stop staring at her. That position brought a scent of powerplay with it, and she were lying if she weren’t intrigued by it.  
They both knew if Hollis _wanted,_ she had absolutely no chance. Hollis hadn't been much longer in the army than four years compared to her, but she had Chosen CID.   
There was only one thing that turned her week – and that was finding her secret spots and touching them.  
Which she did. Jack reached out and slipped under the hem, tracing patterns along her stomach, upwards. Hollis bit her lip – slowly, very slowly, and her eyes darkened into almost emerald.  
Cat eyes.  
She had never imagined green eyes would ever turn into the definition of sexiness for her.

Hollis leaned in to kiss her, which forced her whole weight on top of Jack’s, and she only welcomed that. Withdrawing her hands she brought them around her waist, pulling her in. Her right hand moved lower, grabbed her butt, admiring the tightness of her pants. Hollis made a deep, rumbling sound in her throat which send the heat bulp from her chest right down to her groin.  
She didn’t want to wait any longer. So she pulled the t-shirt up and Hollis willingly lift her arms to make it easier for her.

Usually, they were the queens of foreplay. Today … neither her nor her partner were in the mood for it. She had been a melting snowflake the second Hollis had stepped into her bedroom in those _wonderful_ white jeans, and she knew her partner’s trigger spots which would get her into the right mood just as fast.

Sidetracking her with kisses along the side of her neck, leaving behind gentle lovebites, she opened the belt and the button of her white jeans. Slowly crept lower, feeling the lacy hem of her panties. Hollis’ frowned and her pupils delated, but all she did was stare at her.  
“You really _are_ horny.”  
Jack smirked. She couldn’t be fooled. Praise her poker face, but as soon as they were in the bedroom, Hollis was an open book.  
“Hu. Guessing by your reaction I’m not the …” She bridged the last centimeters and moved her finger. “Only one.” Hollis’ eyes fluttered shut as her fingertip found one of her _favorite_ spots.  
“So who’s the horny one here now”, Jack teased.  
Hollis released a sign and let her forehead sink onto Jack’s, hand digging into the mattress. Jack started slow, deliberate but _very_ working circling around her clit before using a second finger, getting an immediate reaction.  
“Oh yeah, that’s the right one”, Hollis hissed, the sign developing into a soft against her ear which only spurred her on.  
And she decided to … go with the flow.  
As Hollis’ arched her back and bit her lip, she leaned in closer. “Yes baby”, she whispered, low and sultry words reaching her lover. “Tell me what you want.”  
“This … is so unfair.” Hollis words came out as a stutter, but when they faced each other, she let out a chuckle.  
Jack crooked her head. “Why. Because you can’t do anything about it and are helpless on top?”  
Hollis’ eyes darted, lightgreen burning into darkbrown.  
“We’ll see about that.”

Jack’s laughter was cut off by a kiss as they rolled over.

…

They were facing each other, wrapped in the blankets since it had gotten a little colder around them. Jack was on her back, head tilted, Hollis on her side, her upper arm resting between them. Some when Hollis reached out to interlace their fingers, and Jack felt her lips twist into a smile.

“Thank you for wearing those pants”, she said.  
Hollis chuckled. She always looked so otherworldly beautiful after “making s’mores”, as if all stress, tension and sorrows had left her. That was another positive side effect of them sleeping together – she loved the way she looked afterwards. Sated, happy, relaxed. Just as she herself was.

The soothing silence was disturbed by a sudden stomach growling.  
And Jack burst into bright laughter.  
“Can’t do anything about being hungry!”, Hollis defended herself, cheeks turning slightly pink while she gave her a punch.   
“And a hungry Hollis shouldn’t be kept waiting.” She pressed a kiss on the tip of Hollis nose. “What do you want?”   
Hollis ran her hand through her messy hair before turning on her back. “Too tired to make anything.”  
“My words.” Jack reached around to grab her phone and held it up, waving. “Pizza?”  
Hollis’ eyes lit up. “Spicy peperoni and lots of cheese?”  
Jack grinned with a nod. Hollis rolled her eyes in pleasure and pressed a kiss to her right hand’s knuckles. “I love you.”   
Jack giggled. “If ordering Pizza is something with which I can make you this happy, I’m sure we’ll have a great time together.”

She only came to click the green button of her contacts as Hollis’ slipped her arm around her waist.

“Oh sweatheart.” A loving, warm smile appeared on her lips. “You don’t need pizza for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first oneshot : ) 
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
